


You've Got Some Explaining to Do

by doyouthasmind



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Yaz coming home after the events of Skyfall part 2, You know after she's labelled as a terrorist, all over the internet, honey you've got some explaining to do, mentions of thirteen but its all yaz and the khans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouthasmind/pseuds/doyouthasmind
Summary: My vision of how it went when Yaz returned home after the events of Skyfall Part 2.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	You've Got Some Explaining to Do

“Yasmin Khan!” 

Yaz winced as she was mid-step through the front door, her face sheepish before her mum had even come into view. Najia just had to full-name her, hadn’t she? 

To be fair, she was wanted as a domestic terrorist so perhaps it was called for. The letter from MI6 had gone down well with her bosses at work, but she wasn’t sure that “Service for the Country” was about to dig her out of this hole with her mum. 

“Yes Mum?” Yaz squeezed out as she emerged around the corner and into the living room. Her mum was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, her dad a little ways behind her, and Sonya… Well Sonya wasn’t even on her phone for once, so this was a pretty big deal. 

Yaz’s eyes started to water.

She could have lost them today. 

When her, Graham and Ryan were hurtling towards the ground at god knows what speed in a plane with no pilot, not seeing her family ever again was all she could think about. 

Never again hearing her mum badger her about her ‘relationship’ with the Doctor, never again being able to moan to her dad about his awful pakora, and never being able to force her damn annoying sister out of her room again.

“Yasmin.” Her mum’s eyes narrowed, arms crossed. 

“Mum… I am so…” Sorry? Sorry for what? Not being here with them during what was supposed to be the end of their lives? Sorry for all the lies about the double life she’s been living? Or sorry for being a disappointment. 

She bit her lip and heaved in a watery breath, urging herself to hold it together. She finally looked her mum in the eye to see tears threatening to fall. 

“I’m sorry.”

Silence.

Her mum just looks at her.

Yaz can see Sonya looking between the two from the corner of her eye. God, even her sister looked worried. She had to come clean and tell them everything that had happened.

“I’m sorry for disappointing you, and being the worst daughter on the planet,” She huffed in fake amusement, “I’ve come to grab my things, I can go if you don’t want me here.” It was then that her mum’s mask cracked. 

Yaz’s family looked on in silence, and she takes a hesitant step back.

“I… I’ll just go.” Yaz turns to leave as her heart just about rips in two and the tears begin to fall. 

She’s resigned herself to being the family outcast, labelled as a disappointment, until a pair of arms spins her back to face them and wraps around her tightly.

“Yasmin, I’m not mad honey.” Her mum’s body is heaving in an attempt to subdue the sobs that are rising from her regardless, “I’m just so happy you’re safe.” 

Now Yaz’s tears really begin to fall. 

“I am so, so sorry.” Yaz forces out between her cries, addressing her dad and Sonya over her mum’s shoulder. 

“Shh.” Her dad leans into the hug now too. He never was good with words when one of them cries. Yaz curls her fist into her mum’s cardigan and feels the last pair of arms join in the group hug. 

“I was so scared, Yaz.” Sonya admits in what must be a lapse in character, hugging the group fiercely. 

Well, Yaz sighs to herself, whatever happens, she knows her family have her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
